The present invention relates to elastomeric polysulfide composites and the use of the same to form roofing such as tiles, shingles, built-up roofing and the like to form long-lasting, impact resistant roofing and to the method of forming such roofing.
At the present time there are a large number of materials used for roofing such as asbestos, wood or asphalt shingles, roofing tiles made of cement or clay, slate, coatings of tar, plastic or asphalt including asphalts modified with some synthetic resins, and roofing felt or some other roofing membrane onto which such asphalt, tar or a synthetic resin is placed.
However, all uniformly suffer from the problems of being insufficiently resilient so as to avoid damage when struck as by sleet or hail and not being sufficiently resistant to cracking when exposed to the usual yearly cycle of high summer temperatures and low winter temperatures. These problems are particularly exacerbated in the case of shed or flat roofs.
Liquid polysufide sheeting has been suggested as a method overcoming this problem and such is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,443. However, such sheeting does not have sufficient structural strength to make a satisfactory roofing structure, particularly one that is exposed to hail which can extensively damage such sheeting.